


Nockfell

by avoidthe_glass



Series: Nockfell [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Gangs, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidthe_glass/pseuds/avoidthe_glass
Summary: Sal had just gotten to Nockfell and begins to explore the apartments, meeting new people and such. Sal is beginning to speculate about some of the people in the apartments.
Series: Nockfell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683691
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Nockfell

Sal looked out the window of his dad's rental truck. The day was gloomy, a bit groggy in a way. The Apartments were dull, he couldn't believe that he was moving into this place.

Sal got out of the truck, his father had already gotten all of their stuff unpacked and ready, all that was left was to move in. Sal grabbed at one of his ponytails. Sal was a bit nervous, what if everybody was old hags and always asked him if he would help them? Sal didn't want to think about it.

Sal walked inside the plain apartment building and looked around. The walls were boring and pale but otherwise he didn't mind it. Sal checked his hand where he had written down the Apartment number. Sal walked to the elevator as it slowly and loudly opened. 

Sal stepped inside the elevator where a strange male stood eating chocolate. The boy had green hair and had a red shirt on. The boy looked to Sal. "You don't look familiar."

Sal took a breath and looked at him. The boy seemed to be staring at his face, which he figured most people would. "Um yeah. My dad and I are moving in today." Sal said and put his hands into his red ripped jeans. 

Sal could see his reflection in the shiny elevator doors. Sal could see his glass eye was a bit wonky so he knew he would need to fix it. Sal looked down at his black long sleeved shirt and his black shoes, he probably looked like a homeless man. Sal made eye contact with the green haired boy. "Well I'm usually by the vending machine so drop by if you'd like." 

Sal nodded. "Will Do." 

The door made a loud ping then the doors slid open. Sal walked out and headed to his apartment. Room 304 was where his father and himself would reside. As Sal walked to the room he saw police tape around his neighbors room and an officer stood by it.

Sal couldn't help but feel curious. "Excuse me sir, but what Happened?" He asked. 

The officer snorted. "Wouldn't you like to know?" 

Sal looked to the officer. "I do, that's why I asked." He said sarcasticly.

The officer squinted at Sal. "Listen here you little punk, I'm an officer of the Law and I WON'T BE DISRESPECTED!" The officer raised his voice.

Sal was used to the yelling. "Yeah okay whatever dude." He said and walked into the Apartment. Sal saw the room and shrugged, it seemed fairly normal. Sal saw his dad unpacking kitchen utensils. "Hey Dad." He said.

Henry turned his head and saw Sal. "Hey Sal." He said. The bags under his eyes seemed to have grown heavier since the last time they spoke, which was a few weeks ago. 

Henry had counted on Sal to finish up the packing while his aunt watched over him. Sal knew that most of the time he'd be alone which he preferred. "Why Don't you go make some friends? I'll finish up the packing." Henry said and smiled. 

Sal hadn't seen his father smile since before the day his mother died, which was years ago. Sal knew his dad was trying his best, he was struggling with an alcohol problem and he was raising a fucked up son. Sal didn't mind it, well at least he pretended he didn't mind it.

Sal went to his room and looked around before be left. Sal unpacked his guitar and set it up along with it's amp. Sal looked around looking for something to do, Sal didn't want to go 'make friends'. 

Sal turned as he heard a knock at the door. "Sal? Go ahead and leave." Sal knew his father wanted him gone so he could drink. "Okay Dad." Sal said and walked to the door. 

Sal gripped the handle and swung the door open to find nobody. Sal shrugged and walked to the front door. Sal saw his dad digging in the fridge for a beer. "Again?" He mumbled quietly. 

Sal hated to see his father drunk so maybe he should leave. Sal waved to his dad and walked out of the apartment. The police officer was gone now thankfully. Sal knew it would be a pain to see that officer again and he figured that officer wouldn't forget about their first encounter easily. 

Sal opened the door of their small apartment and walked out bumping into a female. The woman stood her ground though, which made feel weird considering he fell. The girl had longish brown hair and doe brown eyes. "I'm sorry mam." Sal said feeling a tad bit of embarrassment. 

The woman helped Sal up and looked at him. Sal was relatively shorter then most but this girl was towering over him a bit. "It's alright! Your one of the new guys from 402 right? I'm Lisa, I keep this place up and running." Lisa explained.

Sal nodded. "Um yeah." He said. Sal looked up at Lisa and saw a tattoo, it was black and it was on her neck. The tattoo was relatively small, and it was obvious it was old. The letters seemed to spell out 'GT' in cursive. 

Lisa studied him and Sal felt a feeling of uneasiness surround him. "I have a son around your age you know, I think you two would be good friends." Lisa began. "He's in the basement, you can go down anytime you'd like, just tell him I sent you down there."

Sal nodded. "Alright." 

Lisa went back to cleaning. Sal wondered what the tattoo meant but it was probably someone's initials, nothing to important right? At least that's what Sal thought.

Sal walked into the elevator and hit the basement button. Sal heard the obnoxious but familiar ping of the elevator doors. Sal looked around the elevator. The music was dreadful to him. Something old, but annoying for sure.

Sal waited for what seemed like forever until the elevator door opened at the basement. Sal stepped out of the elevator and looked around. Sal saw the 'Lost and Found' sign and walked towards it. In front of it was a little crate. Nothing in it to his use. 

Sal walked to Lisa's apartment, it seemed much larger than the rest of the apartments. The door was a darker brown and he opened it to find a similar build to his own house. Sal saw the 'keep out!' poster on the door and immediately knew it would be the child of Lisa. 

Sal could hear the heavy bass of the metal. Sal didn't mind it although, he often didn't listen to music but when he did he listened to songs similar. Sal knocked on the door, awaiting an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic so please excuse the writing. This fic will start a bit slow but it will progress starting chapter two or three I do believe. I made this chapter fairly short due to the fact I'm not sure it will do well.


End file.
